


How a kiss reveals your feelings.

by Ki (Ki_ssu)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_ssu/pseuds/Ki
Summary: After thinking of the whole situation that got him to the place of being with his secret crush, Sonic decides to show Tom how much he actually feels about him.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	How a kiss reveals your feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm one of the guest (Ki~) that commented in some of the stories of the tag
> 
> I guess I just needed to put my little part on this ship.
> 
> So I created the account just for that.
> 
> This is also my first actual fic on English, so sorry if there is any mistake or if I said something different from the movie, I watched the Dub actually...  
> There are spoiler tho, mentions of some moments of the movie.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was strange.  
How Sonic The Hedgehog, the blue blur himself, the speed demon, a mere myth, now was known by all of Green Hills despite being 10 whole years unknown to everyone.

He had always wanted to talk to everyone and be the friend of everybody be around them and not be a danger to them.  
Now, after defeating Robotnik everyone knows that he exists and wants to be with him. He never expected that!  
He was so happy for that, now he was able to do what he only dreamed about.  
He also was more that happy to get to know his hero and secret crush, Donut Lord, or well, Tom, his actual name.  
Since watching Tom from afar, he had come to the realization that his heart felt different around him, his chest all fuzzy and his heart beating so fast.  
For Sonic's point of view, his crush was very obvious. How he even got close to his house when he was about to escape.  
And he really enjoyed that little road trip and treasured every moment with him since then

He was worried about his feelings, if they ever knew...  
If Tom ever knew...

One day, Maddie was away checking a dog in Green Hills and Tom was asleep on the sofa, banking some hours of the graveyard shift. Sonic saw the perfect opportunity for making his little move, nobody will ever know!  
Tom was really handsome in every way possible, Maddie was so lucky.  
Sonic was close to Tom's face, and almost hypnotized by that, he leaned in and gave Tom a little kiss on the lips, despite lasting very few seconds, Sonic felt like an eternity and was blushing from the very feeling of giving his first kiss to someone so special to him. He then noticed that Tom was still asleep.  
Success!  
Sonic had to fight himself about kissing him again, that being even more dangerous, then calming himself a bit, he ran to the attic and started gushing about that to himself.

Unknown to Sonic at that moment, Tom did actually feel the kiss and was wondering about why Sonic did that.  
But, the most he was wondering about how the kiss felt nice.  
And how Sonic sounded so happy doing that.  
He also thought of his green eyes, so full of hope as Sonic looked at that moment.  
And discovered how he didn't mind the hedgehog's kiss, making him feel different in a nice way and also guilt, for feeling that way for the alien hedgehog kiss, despite being a married man.

Later that night, Sonic was asleep, dreaming about Tom corresponding one of his kisses, maybe knowing about his feelings.

Maybe his dream can come true!  
On the next day, Sonic seemed even more than happy, Maddie noticed and asked him if he had a nice dream.

"The nicest of dreams" Was his only answer.

And soon, he found himself thinking about kissing Tom again, and so much more.

He really wished that could happen.

Sometime after that, Sonic was soundly asleep after watching a movie with Tom.  
Tom decided that would be the best moment to give Sonic what he didn't have in that moment of the first kiss.  
He thought about his wife, but that didn't stop the feeling in his chest.  
Needless to say, that wasn't the only kiss that night.


End file.
